Pirates, Rum and Jack Sparrow
by caribbeangirl
Summary: Amanda found herself in the midst of adventure when her parents left for a trip to England leaving Amanda with much trouble and worries on her hands, but when a certain pirate kidnaps her, you'll have to read it to find out what happens...
1. The Beginning

This is my first ever fan fiction so please be nice! I don't own anything apart from Amanda ok? So, on we go with the first chapter…

I wandered down the busy streets of Port Royal, taking in my surroundings, looking around for something to amuse me for the next few months. My mother and father were rich and they had gone away to England for a few months on business leaving me with John, a young man who would look after me for the next few weeks. Even though he was incredibly handsome I disliked him immensely, for the reasons such as, he had an infatuation with me and would never leave me alone and never let me out of his sight, another he had tried to get me into bed with him on a few occasions but thankfully I always managed to get myself out of the situation and finally, my father had agreed that we were to marry as soon as I was eighteen which was 6 months from now. I was dreading the upcoming months that I would have to spend with John, but I knew one thing, I would have to find something to occupy myself with.

I was born and raised in Port Royal, living with my parents in one of the few large houses on the hill looking over Port Royal. I had a few close friends, but what I wanted was for my mother and father to pay me more attention. They were always too busy with 'business', leaving me to occupy myself. They introduced my to John, thinking they were doing me a favour by letting a rich, handsome man enter my life. But they did not realise that I wanted to be rid of the upper class life for good. I longed to have freedom, to talk to whomever I want and to go wherever I please.

It was beginning to get dark and I walked back to my house, where I knew John would be waiting for me, I crept up the path and, as quietly as possible, slipped through the front door and up the stairs to my bedroom. I sighed with relief as I closed my bedroom door behind me but I was not expecting to see what was in my room.

There, on the bed, was John, smirking at me, with a menacing look on his face. He slowly walked over to me,

"I've been waiting for this for a long time,"

I backed into the door and went to grab the handle, but John got there before me and quickly locked the door with a key and placed it in his pocket.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" I asked, trying not to sound as afraid as I really was.

He didn't answer me; instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips against mine. I felt incredibly uncomfortable, trying to make him stop, but not succeeding. I finally managed to push him off me and I raced towards the balcony, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him roughly. He once again kissed me and even though I was struggling with all my might, he pushed me onto the bed, pinning my arms down above my head and trapping my legs by putting his knees on top of them, leaving me no choice but to lie there. He held both my wrists above my head with one hand and held my chin so I was looking straight at him with his other hand.

"John, get off me! You just wait till my parents come back, you're not going to get away with this," I shouted, although I knew that my parents wouldn't be returning for quite some time.

"Just watch me, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and I'm not going to give up the chance just because you don't think your mother and father would approve,"

He moved his legs to either side of mine and I took this as my chance of escape, I kneed him where it hurts and he let go of my wrists and shouted out with pain. I punched him in the nose as hard as I possibly could and he fell backwards. I raced towards the balcony and as quickly as I could, climbed down the wall, which I had done since I was about 7 years old. I looked up and saw John looking down from the balcony, shouting,

"Amanda, get back here this instant! You'll have to come back sooner or later! If you don't I will find you! Don't you worry about that, I will find you," he shouted at me, as I ran off down the path and towards the town of Port Royal.

I wasn't sure what I was to do, he was right, I would have to go back sooner or later, of course I would rather it be the latter. I was breathless after running all the way into Port Royal, I found myself in a part of town I wasn't familiar with. I wandered through a few alleyways and found myself at the docks. I could see naval officers patrolling around and a few sailors carrying boxes around. I had nowhere to go, so I wandered around the streets of Port Royal aimlessly, wandering how long it would be until I had no choice but to return to my home where John would surely be waiting for me. I walked along the beaches barefoot, with the sun setting. It was beautiful and if I had nothing to worry about I would have thoroughly enjoyed the view, but I was alone, tired and hungry. I sat down beside a tree, and rested my eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Trapped

I woke up the next morning, sitting where I had been the night before, I could make out the market stalls being set up in the distance in the town. I got up quickly, brushed my dress down and strolled into town. I kept a lookout for John in case he was here looking for me, I was just about to relax and sit in the shade when I saw him, and he was talking to a naval officer and giving him a picture of someone. Yep, you guessed it; it was a picture of me. I ran in the opposite direction and decided that as John was in town I would go back home and see if I could find some food, as I was incredibly hungry. I reached my house and entered through the back door and went straight to the kitchen where I grabbed an apple. I then headed up the stairs to my bedroom, where I found a small bag and stuffed a few dresses, and some essentials that I would need. I hurried downstairs, dreading to hear the door open and see that John was back, went into the kitchen and crammed some fruit, cheese and other bits of food I could find into my bag.  
  
I had decided that I could make it on my own; I could board a ship and go to England, to search for my mother and father. I knew that it wouldn't be quite that simple but I had to try something. I was about to leave when the front door opened and there in the doorway stood John, blocking my way of escape. "I knew you'd come back for me," he said with a suggestive smile. "Get out of my way!" I demanded. He made his way towards me and grabbed my arm extremely tightly, making sure that I wasn't going anywhere. He walked me up the stairs, with me struggling and kicking out at him, as I did this he just squeezed my arm tighter causing me to yell out in pain. "Shut up!" he shouted at me, I had never seen him look so angry before and I began to get scared, even more scared than I had been last night. What would he do with me?  
  
I soon found out, he made his way up to his own bedroom, dragging me along behind him, pushed me inside and locked the door behind me. I was trapped, this was the only room without a balcony and outside the small window was a vertical drop, which I certainly would not be trying to jump down from. All I could do was wait and pray that something would happen in my favour. I doubted very much that that would happen though.  
  
I had been in John's bedroom for at least 9 hours and it was beginning to get dark outside. I was also very hungry, I heard John make his way upstairs and heard him unlock the door. He came in with a tray of food for me, "I thought you would be hungry by now, so eat up so you'll have enough energy for tonight," he said seductively. I was disgusted with him, but I wasn't stupid enough to refuse his offer of food so I sat down on the bed and ate it all. John watched me the whole time, as soon as I had finished, he took the tray, made his way to the door and just as he was leaving, he said "Till later then, darling. I can't wait."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Pirates

I sat in John's room, dreading the coming night, thinking of what he would do to me made me want to die. I heard his footsteps coming upstairs and the key turn in the lock. He walked in with rope in his hands, and he locked the door behind him so I had no means of escape. "Look, John, I don't know what you're thinking of doing, but whatever it is, I don't think it's a good idea, maybe we can talk about this?" I pleaded with him, knowing full well what he wanted. "Too late for that, darling," he replied, making his way over to me. I wish he wouldn't call me darling! He grabbed my wrists tightly, cutting off the blood circulation, I struggled as best I could but he was much too strong for me and managed to tie my hands to either side of the headboard above my head quickly and efficiently. I kicked with my legs over and over again, managing to kick him in the stomach a few times. In response to this, he slapped me hard on the cheek. Tears began to fill me bright blue eyes and they were soon rolling down my cheeks. "Amanda, don't cry," he said to me softly, wiping the tears from my cheeks, "I won't hurt you, we're just gonna have a bit of fun," "John, if you don't want to hurt me, then just let me go, please," I begged. "Look don't make me gag you as well," he said, looking annoyed. I began to kick my legs again and he swiftly tied my legs to either side of the bed so I was completely stuck. And to make everything worse, he started kissing me roughly on the neck moving up to my lips. "John...please...let me go..." I begged between his kisses but to no avail. All he did was kissed harder and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. When I though that it couldn't get any worse, he began to unlace the front of my dress. He took his jacket off and started to take his trousers off as well. I cried harder and tried to scream but he again kissed me whilst ripping my dress off me. All of a sudden, I heard cannon fire in the distance. John jumped up and looked out of the small window towards Port Royal. He immediately started to put all of his clothes back on. "W-w-what's happening?" I asked, trying to pull back the tears. He said one word, kissed me deeply and left the room locking it behind him. "Pirates"  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Kidnapped

I gasped as he said the word 'pirates'. What did he think he was doing, leaving me tied to a bed when pirates had attacked Port Royal, and could very well be heading up to this very house looking for valuable goods? "Oh my god, please, someone help me," I muttered to myself. It was no good screaming out loud in case pirates heard and came to see who it was. I prayed that they would not come to this house but they did. I heard the front door swing open, and footsteps running around the ground floor of the house, I heard drawers being rummaged through, vases being broken, windows being smashed, and then I heard the worst thing of all, footsteps coming upstairs. I could hear them going through each room picking up valuables along the way and finally they came to the room I was in. "Damn, it's locked," one of them, said. "Well, break the bloody door down then!" said the other. This was it, they were going to find me and kill me and I had no way of escape at all. I was tied to a bed for god's sake! After much banging, the door finally broke under the pirates' weight and two large dirty pirates stumbled through the door. Their eyes lit up when they saw what was in the room. "Well, well, well, look wha' we 'ave 'ere! Won't the captain be pleased wit' our find!" said the taller one of the two. I closed my eyes, hoping it was all a nightmare and when I opened my eyes, they would be gone, but no such luck. The other one, who looked much younger than the other, only a few years older than me, came over and stroked my cheek. I moved my head away quickly, but he grabbed hold of my chin and made me look straight at him. He was actually quite good looking underneath all the dirt and grime on his face but he was still a pirate. "Wha' a pretty little thin' we've found, I'm sure the captain can do somethin' wit' ye, an' I'm sure I could do a lo' more," he grinned, suggestively. I jolted my head away in disgust. The other came over and started to untie my hands, as soon as they were free I began hitting them both but it didn't look as if it was getting me very far, they seemed rather pleased about it actually. The younger one untied my legs from the bed but quickly tied them together again so he wouldn't be kicked. And the other one tied my hands together behind my back much to my dismay. "Ye'll 'av to carry 'er back te the ship," the younger one said, and the larger one did as he was told. He lifted me up roughly putting me over his shoulder and I screamed as loudly as I could. "Now, now lass, there'd be no need fer that, gag her will ye, Tom," the man carrying me said, and Tom, the younger one ripped part of his shirt off and wrapped it around my mouth tightly. I cried and cried, whilst they took me back to the ship. I was scared to death, could this day have been any more awful? But it was about to get much, much worse.  
  
This chapter is kind of short again so sorry about that! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Cap'n Jack Sparrow

I was carried all the way down to the docks of Port Royal, trying to wriggle free from the large pirate carrying me. I could see pirates running about the town, guns being shot, people lying on the ground dead or unconscious. It wasn't a pretty sight. The two pirates, who had kidnapped me, stepped into a small boat and shoved me down into the boat. Tom, the younger one, held onto my arms tightly so I had no way of escape whilst the other one rowed us to a large ship with torn black sails. The ship itself was more frightening than all the pirates put together, and one pirate stood at the helm, watching my boat and, in particular, me, being rowed towards the ship. I could feel his eyes bore into me, I shivered and looked away, realising that he must be the captain of this ship.  
  
Tom held onto me tightly whilst climbing up the side of the ship, making it seem so easy. My wrists and ankles were still bound and I still had a gag over my mouth, he jumped over and landed on the deck, throwing me down onto the ground. I tried to sit up, but not managing to, but then I could feel strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. He made me stand so I looked straight at him. He was a couple of inches taller than myself, with deep chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in, they were outlined with kohl and he had a small moustache and a goatee which was in two braids. He had a dirty red bandanna with a tri-cornered hat placed on top. His dark brown hair was filled with beads and trinkets and I must say, he was incredibly handsome. I stared into his eyes and realised they were staring back into mine. I blushed and looked down, noticing his shirt was unbuttoned showing off his tanned smooth body. I again blushed and looked away.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, luv. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake but, realising my hands were tied behind my back, he quickly moved his hand away, "I'm sorry 'bout the inconvenience caused, but it's done now an' I 'av te say, I'm pretty pleased wit' wha' my crew 'av found for me," he said, looking over me, his eyes stopping when they reached my chest. He then removed my gag. "Excuse me, but I demand to be taken back to shore." I said, trying to sound determined but not quite managing it. I heard the crew laugh around me. "I'm afraid ye'll be stayin' aboard fer some time so ye may as well get used te it," he replied, "take 'er te my quarters Tom," "Yes Cap'n," Tom said, and lifted me up onto his shoulders and carried me down some stairs and into a darkened room. He placed me onto a large bed, which wasn't too comfortable and watched me as I tried to sit up. He pulled me up so I was sitting comfortably, even though I was bound tightly. "I'm Tom by the way," he said, moving himself closer towards me and wrapping his arm around me tightly, "if ye need anythin' ever, then come te me, an' I'll be ready an' willin' anytime," he then placed his lips roughly onto mine and I tried to get free from him. Thankfully, the Captain then walked in, "Tom, get out an' if I see yer like tha' again, ye'll be very sorry, ye' 'ear?" he said, in a cold tone, "Now get out!" Tom quickly let go of me and scurried away. I was glad of this but I wasn't too sure about this Captain. Even though he was absolutely gorgeous, I didn't quite trust him.  
  
This is a bit longer but I promise I'll make the next chapter much longer, so please review and then I'll update my story. THANK YOU!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Beautiful Name

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it!!!  
  
I was glad of Captain Sparrow's entrance, I certainly didn't want Tom doing anything without my permission. He strolled over to me and sat down on the bed very close to me.  
  
"Don't wan' any of the crew tekin advantage of ye, do we? That'd be my job!" he said, with a suggestive grin at me.  
  
I moved away from him, but he put his arm around me tightly and held me close to him. I have to say, I actually quite enjoyed having his arm around me but I wasn't about to let him know this!  
  
"Kindly, let go of me Captain Sparrow," I demanded.  
  
All he did was pull me closer to him. He smelt of the sea...and rum. But altogether, it was quite a nice scent he had.  
  
"Why luv. Don' ye like me?" he asked, putting on a really, really cute voice!  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I know nothing about you, apart from the fact that you're a pirate."  
  
"And a very good one at tha'"  
  
I had managed to edge away from him at this point, even though I was still bound tightly and I quickly jumped off the bed trying to hop away, before he had time to pull me back towards him. But I ended up falling flat on my face! Great (!)  
  
He then untied me, struggling with the knots but managing it in the end. I was relieved of this, as they were beginning to really hurt.  
  
"There ye go. Now luv, we'll 'av none of ye tryin' te run away 'cause le's face it, ye not gonna ge' far. I won' do anythin' ye don' wan' me to, but I'm sure ye'll wan' me soon enough!" he said, chuckling to himself.  
  
And with that, he walked out of the door, locking it behind him. I sat on the bed, confused, wondering how he could be so sure of himself. As if I was ever going to want him! Actually, I take that back, because I did think he was incredibly attractive but I was sure that I would have more self decorum than to let a pirate take advantage of me. I lay on his bed for a while, and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
I woke up to find the captain sleeping next to me, but he wasn't just sleeping next to me, he had his leg wrapped round my waist, and his arm, which I have to say was very muscular and looked very tanned and toned and it was lying just above my chest. I dread think what he would think if he woke up! One of my arms was trapped underneath his leg, which he had managed to wrap around my waist. So with one arm, I gently moved his arm off me and back onto his side of the bed, but he suddenly mumbled something in his sleep and moved his arm back on top of me, this time much tighter so there was no way of me moving it. I decided to try and move his leg off me, so I tried to move upwards so I could get out of his strong grip but that didn't work. I could not move at all. I didn't no what to do, I must say it was quite nice to have such a strong handsome man nearly on top of me, but even so, I did feel quite uncomfortable with it and if he woke up, it would be very awkward. I again tried to move his arm off me but he had a strong hold of me, I realised there was no way out of this, until he woke up! Oh god, what a great situation to be in (!)  
  
I lay there for about 10 minutes, wondering what on earth I could do. I stared at Captain Sparrow's face, he really was gorgeous, his tanned face, his perfect cheekbones. God, he really is amazing! I jerked suddenly, as his mouth turned into a very large grin!  
  
"Captain???" I asked, very quietly.  
  
"At your service, m'lady," he replied.  
  
"How long have you been awake?!?"  
  
"Long enough te know tha' ye enjoyed tha' a lo'!"  
  
"You despicable, ruthless, horrible, pirate!!!" I shouted, trying to get out of his grip but failing miserably.  
  
"Love, don' get annoyed, ye know ye love me really," he said still grinning, "ye just can't resist me, can ye."  
  
"Captain, please let me go. I did not expect to awaken to find you all over me, least of all in the same bed as you!"  
  
I slapped him with my one arm that was actually free from his strong hold. But he must have been expecting something like that, because he grabbed it before I reached his face, and pulled it around and swiftly, moved his body on top of mine; he grabbed my other wrist and placed both my arms above my head. He had me pinned down.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Look, I'm a pirate and you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. You can't really expect me to not try anything on with you,"  
  
I stared into his gorgeous chocolate brown, deep eyes. I didn't answer him.  
  
"What's yer name by the way?" he asked me.  
  
"Why should I tell you, when you have kidnapped me and have me pinned to the bed!"  
  
"Because love, yer gonna be 'ere fer quite a while so we may as well ge' te know each other, also we'll be sharin' a bed." He answered, in a matter of fact manner.  
  
"What if I don't want to be here and what if I don't want to share a bed with you?"  
  
"There's nothin' ye can do 'bout no' wantin te be 'ere, if ye don' wan' te share a bed, ye can always sleep with me crew, or sleep in the brig with all the rats?"  
  
"You really are the most awful person I have ever met! Why did you even kidnap me in the first place?"  
  
"I didn't realise tha' me crew were gonna kidnap someone, but I'm very pleased they did! I'll probably hold ye fer ransom, may as well make some money ou' of ye. If tha' fails, I could just keep yer 'ere fer...er...a little entertainmen' fer me, let's say," He said, winking suggestively, "so are ye gonna tell me yer name or no'?"  
  
"It's Amanda,"  
  
"Beautiful name luv,"  
  
"Thank you," I mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Well, I best get to me crew, don' worry, I'll be back very soon, I'm sure ye'll have changed yer mind 'bout me by then!"  
  
And with that, he winked at me whilst walking out of the door, locking it behind him.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Once I get at least 10 reviews, I'll update my story. Thanks xxx 


	7. Taken Advantage Of

Thank you so much for your reviews!!! As I promised, now that I've got 10 reviews, here's my next chapter...  
  
I was stuck inside Captain Sparrow's quarters for the whole day, I kept myself busy by looking through all of his stuff, it was all very boring really, all rum and old maps and stuff. I looked into the wardrobe and there were some of his clothes, which I had expected but then I looked into one of the drawers and there lay at least four of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. I figured that he must have stolen them from somewhere. I picked out the nicest one and I decided to try it on. The Captain hadn't come into his quarters for the whole day so why should he come in now. I quickly got out of my dress, which was ripped in a few places from where John had ripped it and from Tom and the other pirate bringing me from my home to the Black Pearl. I finally got into the dress and looked into a small mirror that I had found in one of Captain Sparrow's drawers. It looked great; I had never worn such a gorgeous dress!  
  
I heard the click of a lock and Captain Sparrow strolled in, with a bottle of rum in his hand. He stopped suddenly when he saw me,  
  
"Amanda, luv, ye look absolutely beau'iful," he said, looking me up and down.  
  
"Why, thank you," I replied, blushing madly, embarrassed that he had found me trying on clothes that I had found in his room, "I'll get back into my own clothes, I'm sorry for taking clothes out of your room,"  
  
"It's alrigh' luv, no one else'll wear 'em, 'nd no one else would look as hot in them as you," he grinned, never taking his eyes off me.  
  
"Would you kindly leave, so I can get changed?" I asked politely.  
  
"This is my room, luv. I won' be leavin' in a hurry, don' worry, I'll turn around, I won' peek."  
  
I sighed as he turned around and I quickly got changed back into my own clothes, not noticing that he kept glancing round watching me and grinning to himself.  
  
"There, I'm done,"  
  
"Good, good, care fer a bot'le o' rum luv?" he asked, holding up yet another bottle full of rum.  
  
"No thank you, Captain...Erm...when are you thinking of letting me go by the way?"  
  
"No' in the near future, luv. We'll 'av te see abou' this ransom but otherwise, ye can stay 'ere fer a while. If I ge' bored of yer, I can drop ye off a' Tortuga. Ye can find yer own way back te Port Royal from there, bu' if I don' ge' bored of yer, then who knows wha' will 'appen, savvy?" he said, grinning, knowing too well what he was wanting from me. But I knew one thing, that I would not let him take advantage of me that easily.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I hope you don't mean what I think you mean,"  
  
"Wha' do ye think I mean luv?"  
  
"I'm going to bed, and I hope that I'm not going to wake up to find you on top of me because that would not be very nice for me!" I said, turning my back on him and getting into bed. I didn't notice him grin to himself.  
  
"Luv, tha' no' very nice. Ye really wan' te see yer captain sleep on the floor?" he said, sounding hurt, "ah well, I suppose I'll just 'av te. With all the rats 'n bugs crawlin' 'round. But don' worry 'bout me, I'll be perfectly 'appy on the cold, 'ard floor with no one te keep me warm, I'll be..."  
  
"Fine, you can sleep in the bloody bed! Just don't try anything, ok?" I interrupted, feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Thanks luv," he said jumping up off the floor and crawling into bed, "ye won' regre' yer decision,"  
  
I turned over, so my back was facing the Captain. His hand brushed against my neck, whilst he got hold of the cover, a tingle went down my spine. I wasn't sure why, but it did feel very nice!  
  
I felt him edge nearer to me, and I suddenly turned round to find him staring straight into my eyes, and he had moved as close to me as he possibly. He placed his hand around my waist.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I thought I told you not to try anything!"  
  
"Well, luv, I jus' find ye too irresistible,"  
  
He moved closer so his lips were inches from mine. Oh my god, he is so handsome! He glanced from my eyes to my mouth, and to his surprise saw me licking my lips. He grinned and moved his lips closer and finally he kissed me. At first, I tried to move away, I couldn't let him take advantage of me! As much as I thought he was gorgeous, he was a pirate and I bet he's done this with tons of girls, mostly whores!  
  
I pushed him away, but he placed one of his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me again, this time not letting me go. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me escape. He moved his lips down to my neck and kissed it, eventually moving even lower.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, please, let me go!" I yelled, getting mad that he was doing this without my permission. He didn't answer me; instead he moved his hands down to my waist and kissed me on the lips again. I managed to move away and get out of his grip and I quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the door. I slammed it behind me, and ran up on deck to find it completely empty, it was quite dark and there was a strong breeze. I sat down next to some barrels and cried to myself. Once I had started, the tears never stopped coming. What was I to do? First John, then being kidnapped by pirates and now this! I cried myself to sleep, dreading the next day to come.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I might start doing some of the story from Captain Jack Sparrow's point of view. Not sure yet, what do you think??? Anyway, please REVIEW!! And then I'll update as soon as possible!! Thanks xxx 


End file.
